dragon_ball_z_gamefandomcom-20200214-history
Navel
Navel is a fictional character in the Dragon Ball Video Games franchise. He makes his first playable appearance in Dragon Ball: Xenoverse, with his recolors Raspberry, Monre and Gupure also appearing in the game as alternate costumes. Power Level Power level; '''210 '''Maximum Power Level; 710 Health: '''5300 Character Type '''Ki Blast-Type & Interference-Type Stats Energy; 30 Speed: 20 Stamina: 60 HP: 30 Melee Attack: 20 Ki Blast; 30 Defense: 20 Supers, Special and Ultimate Techniques Super (Up); Explosive Energy Shot - '''Navel fires a giant yellow Blast from its arm cannon with electricity trailing behind it. When the attack makes contact with the target, it creates a spherical red explosion. '''Super (Down); Beam Rifle - '''A beam attack fired from his arm-mounted blaster weapon. '''Super (Right); Sledgehammer - '''A strike move where Navel cups his hands together and reels back, then slams their fists on the opponent like a sledgehammer. '''Super (Left); Meteor Strike - '''Is a Rush Attack used by Navel. Navel kicks the opponent away, then, if the button is pressed again, he appears behind the opponent, kicking them back onto the ground with both feet. '''Special Move; Super Beam Rifle - '''A huge beam Attack fired from his arm-mounted blaster weapon. '''Ultimate Move; Super Explosive Wave - '''Navel stands charging energy around his body, then his explode with a gigantic energy sphere around his body. Supporting Techniques '''Skill (Up); Instant Rise - '''An evasive technique where Navel uses Rapid Movement while ascending. '''Skill (Down); I'm Not Done Yet! - ''Health'' slowly regen 'Skill (Right); Rise to Action - '''Navel has the ability to charge his ''stamina. 'Skill (Left); Full Power Charge - '''Navel has the ability to charge his ''ki 'Special; Instant Explosive Rise - '''Technique where Navel uses Rapid Movement on the ground creating a burst explosion while ascending. More effective on the ground. While on the air just creates one small wave while ascending but less effective. Others 'Ki Blast; '''Shoots 5 parallel yellow shots. If Navel's Ki Blast is fully Maxed out, he will Shoot three parallel yellow laser shots five times. '''Aura; '''Parallel Yellow '''Punches Melee; '''5 Punches '''Kicks Melee; '''4 kicks - Navel kicks the opponent in the body with his right leg then his left hand, then give kicks the opponent with a front kick in the stomach and finishes the combo off with his left leg with a rapid/fast/quick back roundhouse kick to the face sending the opponent flying to the air. '''Combination; '''5 Punches & Kicks - Navel punches the enemy with the arm cannon, then hit him again with the other arm with a swing, then a front kick, then quickly back swing the opponent with a back punch and finishes the combo with a Double Axe Handle (If the opponent is on the air it will do a sledgehammer). You can skip Double Axe Handle and finished the combo with his Super Sledgehammer to deal more damage. '''Combination 2; '''8 Punches & Kicks and finishes them off with a Dropkick. '''Running Attack; '''Running with a full power swing. '''Throw; '''Grab both legs from the enemy then throws the enemy up high in the air or the side if the opponent is in the air. Category:Characters Category:Raspberry Race Category:Frieza Soldier's